


Repairing the Damage

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which wings are healed and Gabriel.exe stops working.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Repairing the Damage

Title: Repairing the Damage  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: In which wings are healed and Gabriel.exe stops working.

"Look what they did to your wings! I'll tear them apart. I'll fucking kill them and then smite the pieces into oblivion! I'll..." Holy energy flickers to life along the Archangel’s skin, crackling with power. Gabriel starts to get to his feet, ready to march into Hell, when Beelzebub grabs his wrist. Her skin smolders and then begins to blister at the contact.

"No, you won't." Smoke rises from her fingers when she yanks him back down onto the bed. "You won’t do anything. The Dark Council would destroy you before you made it halfway across the room." She doesn’t let go until she's sure he's actually listening to her. "Fuck, that hurt." Blisters pop as she flexes her hand. "Fix it, moron."

It takes Gabriel a moment to banish the energy away. Muttering and cursing under his breath, he gently takes her smaller hand on his own and carefully heals the damage he caused. "Sorry, Bee. I just... they mutilated your wings and then pulled them off!"

"And? I've had worse." The look on his face makes her laugh. "If you had Fallen, then you would understand." She thinks about bones breaking through skin and then shattering into hundreds of pieces. She remembers flesh dripping from her body as she crawled out of the Pit. The screams of absolute agony, hers and those of all the others, still ring in her ears when she's alone. That's why she always has at least a few flies wherever she goes.

With a sigh, she touches Gabriel's cheek. "Once you break the curse, we zzzhould be able to deal with the damage together. Aziraphale already healed everything else and there are barely any scars."

"It’s going to hurt."

"And then it won’t." She shrugs. "You can knock me out firzzzt. I trust you."

Gabriel blinks. "Really?"

"Yes, you idiot." Her hands dig into the sheets to keep from strangling him until his face matches his eyes. "If I didn't, you never would have done anything on The List."

"Oh."

Her words seem to have shorted out something in Gabriel’s brain. Amused, Beelzebub rolls over onto her stomach, wincing a little as her back begins to ache. She glances at him over her shoulder. "While I'm out, you could always cross off number thirty-two."

"Nope." He places a hand between her shoulders as what's left of her wings manifest. "You’re going to be awake for any cuddling so I can see how much you secretly enjoy doing it."

"Fine."

"Sleep, Bee, and dream of nice things."

She falls asleep thinking about having her very own place.

\---

"You have no idea how to cuddly properly." Beelzebub squirms in Gabriel’s arms. "Zzztop squeezing so tightly!"

"We both know if I loosen my grip, you’re going to make a break for it." He winces as she nips him in the bicep, biting just hard enough to leave a mark. "Fine!" Gabriel eases his grip very slightly. "Better?"

"You're an ass."

"That's why you like me."


End file.
